princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Dorgias
Background Noah would have been an Australian Representative. He is the younger brother of J.J. Dorgias. Appearance He bears little resemblance to his older brother. Noah has light blue hair while J.J has a shaved head. He is also quite young. He is either a first year high schooler or a third year middle schooler. Personality He is not like his older brother in this department. He is gentle but a well-planned strategist, which JJ passes on to his team. He is one of the few people who JJ respects. History Noah was a talented tennis player and played doubles with Dorgias. They went to the Australia Tennis Academy together. Dorgias was able to get into the academy just because he was Noah's partner. However, Noah's eyesight worsened and he was kicked out by the academy. Meanwhile Dorgias remained at the academy. Group League Sometime before the Group League, Noah was visited in hospital by his older brother, J.J. He tells his older brother about a tactic the Australia team should use. After his tactics were made useless against Japan, he uses a guide dog to walk to the stadium. Playing Style & Techniques Noah was a better tennis player than his older brother. Unfortunately, his eyesight began to deteriorate and he lost his eyesight. He was a doubles specialist alongside his brother. Since then, he has become a strategist for his brother's team. He comes up with training plans and match lineups. With his strategies, Australia was able to defeat Switzerland. According to the Official Fanbook Volume 23.5, he is a right-handed all-rounder. Quotes *''Mm, it smells like apples. Did you bring some?'' *''Ah, don't hurt yourself! After all, you're Australia's pride, brother.'' *''Tennis is the most fun when I get to play doubles with you brother! One day, let's represent Australia together.'' *''Tomorrow, you'll be facing Japan right? They're strong...But I think they'll save their best players for the Swiss and face us with a team full of middle schoolers. Chances are, they'll come at us with two offensive players in doubles 2 to seize the momentum. So to counter that...yo guys should use two defensive players. Have them focus on returning well and breaking Japan with counter-attacks.'' *''So give it your all, brother. I'll be looking forward to it.'' Trivia Character Trivia *He used to play doubles with his brother, J. J. Dorgias. *He loves eating apples. *He knows how to play chess. This helps him come up with strategies for his brother's team. *Since middle school he finished reading “200 pawns”, and boasts of his strategy, as he received a high rating. Accomplishing to enter the academy, his sudden attack was an accident (his deteriorating sight). *Believing in his brother, together they chase their dream! **Together with his brother, they aim for the top of...One day they will definitely make the dream reality. *Losing his vision, for surgery and rehabilitation Noah left the academy. However he saw a ray of hope. His brother’s existence, who possessed talent more than Noah did. For the sake of fulfilling the dream with his brother, he started using his brains. Other Trivia *He is the first sibling from a foreign character introduced. **He is the second overall, after the Greek brothers (they were introduced at the same time), although Noah is the first who isn't capable of playing right now. *He is the first introduced character with a disability - visual impairment (excluding victims of Yips). Personal Information *Hobby: Walking the dog *Favorite color: Green *Favorite food: Pancake, Apple pie *Favorite type: A person he can’t predict/Person who can’t predict *Favorite Date spot: As long as they can pass time together, anywhere is fine *Most wanted thing right now: Black piercings *Bad at: Darkness *Skills outside of tennis: Chess, Hugging animals *Daily habit during the camp: Sunbathing Messages to Noah *'Shiraishi:' He’s the master of Australia’s mastermind chess. One day I want to contest him with my bible chess. *'Atobe:' I could see through his strategies from the start. Heal your eyes properly…next time we’ll have a match in tennis. Gallery Noah.png|Initial appearance Noah_2.png Noah_Uniform.jpg|In the Australian team uniform Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Foreign Players Category:Australian U-17 Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Middle Schooler Category:Foreign Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:A Blood Types Category:February Births Category:Right-Handed Category:All-Rounder Category:Aquarius